


Not a Christmas Meeting!

by kunoichineko



Category: XOXO Droplets (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, This is way too short, how does one tag?, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichineko/pseuds/kunoichineko
Summary: Another year, another Christmas but JB is not going to spend it without her favourite jerk boys!(Merry Christmas!)





	Not a Christmas Meeting!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Googa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Googa).



> Not gonna lie, I'm a little nervous posting this since it's my first time doing a secret Santa gift exchange. Still! I hope you like it!

"Hey Lynn, can I talk to you for a second?" 

The group had just finished planting JB the tree for Pran's last birthday celebration in the group. Lynn looked over at JB, who had her typical, smug smile. 

"Of course. What is it, JB?"

"Well, if I were to manage to get the guys together for an impromptu meeting, would you be willing to supervise?" she asked. 

"I wouldn't mind," Lynn replied, "But why?" 

JB's smile widened, "Well, its our last chance at celebrating Christmas together! Of course I want to spend some time with those jerks before the New Year!"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Lynn sighed. "For starters, we can't be sure they all celebrate Christmas. And it they do, do you really think they'd want to spend it in a meeting?" 

JB chuckled, bringing her index finger and thumb up to her chin, "Oh Lynn of little faith. Those boys are stubborn but even they won't be able to say no to me for very long. They all love me way too much to not want to spend such a day with me. And if they don't celebrate Christmas, we'll just say it's a mini celebration for the New Year. Simple." 

Lynn let out a small chuckle, "Well, if you manage to get them to agree, I'd be more than happy to supervise the celebration. Just let me know if you need help with anything." 

"Of course, don't worry your pretty little head about it," JB said with a confident smirk. "See you in about a week." 

"Have a wonderful day, JB," with that, the two split paths. 

Getting Lynn to agree to come along was the easiest part. Well, expect for probably Shiloh. There's no way he'd say no. The only one she knew would be the real hard to crack nut was Pran. Jeremy would cave pretty soon if she just kept bothering him about it (and getting his mom on board with the idea would not hurt). Bae would probably agree as long as seats were available and Everett probably would as long as it didn't interrupt his time talking to his mommy. Nate would probably agree as long as she called ahead of time so he wouldn't have some dumb excuse about 'being to busy to fit her into his schedule'. 

JB was going to get those jerks to agree, even if it meant kicking their doors down and dragging them to the meeting room herself. She'd prefer not to but it was a pretty good last resort. 

Once she had gotten to her room and plopped down onto her bed, the first thing she did was take her cell phone out. Might as well get all these calls out the way first.

...

"Hey JB! It must be my lucky day to get to speak to you twice in one day!"

"Hey Shiloh. How do you feel about Christmas?"

"I love Christmas. Why? Got any plans?" 

"Yes, actually, and they won't be complete without you." 

"Really? Of course I'd love to do anything with you on Christmas! I'd be honoured!" 

"And you should be, but those plans all depend on other 'variables'. Once those are settled, everything will be set in motion." 

"Great! I can't wait."

"Groovy, talk to you later."

"Bye!" 

JB hung up, "One down, five to go." Next on the list was... 

"Hello, Mrs King? Yeah, I have a favour to ask..." 

... 

"Sigh, I should have known you'd do something like this." 

"You should have but you didn't. You win some you lose some. That's life, Jeremy."

The insomniac let out a heavy sigh, "But why? Christmas is just another day that's been publicised just for the profit it brings store owners." 

"There's that wonderful Christmas spirit. If this was a costume party, you should totally dress up as the Grinch. You two look like you could be brothers. And it'd be hilarious." 

"First off, the fact that we both have green hair isn't enough to make us similar. Second, your points aren't making me want to see you anymore than I want to spend Christmas with my parents." 

"Yeah, yeah, just come, alright? If you don't, you know I'll drag you here. Your mom's on my side. Hiding in either your dorm room or real room won't protect you." 

"Whatever. I have nothing better to do, I guess." 

"Perfect. Bye Jeremy." 

"Bye..." 

... 

"Hey Bae, got a second or are you still on your way back to the dorms?" 

"Hello, ducky. And no, I'm in my room so I've got time to talk to you." 

"Groovy. So, are you doing anything for Christmas?" 

"Well, normally I'd call my family but besides that, I wasn't planning anything worth noting. Why do you ask?" 

"Wanna spend Christmas with me? Definitely better than trying to remember if you did have something planned that you just forgot." 

"Cute. Well, as long as it won't take too long, I suppose I wouldn't mind. Did you have something in mind, sunshine?" 

"Yep. You'll just have to wait and find out." 

"I've never been one for surprises..." 

"Don't worry, I'll tell you the details before. So no need to worry about any surprises. I promise." 

"Good. Is that all?" 

"Yeah, that's all. Talk to you later, Bae." 

"Wonderful. See you later, sugar plum." 

... 

"Yeah, what?"

"Well, aren't you in a wonderful mood?" 

"We just got back from planting a tree for a f***ing rock. How do you think I feel?" 

"Jeez, Everett, no need to be so open about your excitement." 

"Spare me. What did you want?" 

"Just wanted to know if your spending your whole Christmas talking to your mom or not." 

"Why? What's it gonna matter to you?" 

"What'd you say to hanging out with your second favourite girl?" 

"What, Summer or Sunny? They're with my mom." 

"Stop playing dumb." 

"Hmm, besides them, I'm only drawing blanks. Sorry." 

"Me, you nut." 

"You wish you were my second favourite. So do other girls, I bet. No one can resist me." 

"Yep, you're right. And that's why I want to hang out with you on Christmas." 

"Argh, fine. You're lucky you called before someone else could." 

"I know. Bye." 

... 

"Yeah, what do you want?" 

"Wow, you and Everett really are best friends." 

"So, you just called to state the obvious? I'm busy." 

"Aw c'mon. We just got back. What could you possibly be doing?" 

"I'm packing my bag and setting up for tomorrow. And you interrupted me." 

"Sorry. Just thought you'd appreciate it if I asked you if were free on Christmas a week before instead of a day before." 

"I don't have anything special planned. Why?" 

"Let's hang out! It'd be fun and a chance for you to relax before you have to start another year of stress and overwork." 

"I'll rest-" 

"-when you're either dead or retired, I know. It never hurt to have some fun before you're grey and brittle, right? All work and no play makes Nate a stressed wreck." 

"Funny. And what exactly did you have planned?" 

"It's in the works for now. Once it's finalized, you'll be the first to know. I promise." 

A sigh, "Fine. As long as it isn't anything illegal, I'll leave Christmas free." 

"How generous of you. Talk to you later." 

... 

"Okay, what the hell, Pran? Why did it take five calls for you to freaking answer the phone?!" 

"What do you want?" 

"Well, you sound awfully happy, birthday boy. That makes things easier for me so keep up that good mood." 

"..." 

"Might wanna dial back the enthusiasm! I don't think I'd be able to fit a word in with all that talking your doing!" 

"Don't." 

"How nice of you to ask. I was wondering if you were planning anything for Christmas?" 

"Why?" 

"I want to spend time with you. Is it that hard to believe?" 

"..." 

"So...? Yes? No? C'mon, it won't be any fun without you!" 

"..." 

"... Please?" 

"... Guess you'll have to wait to find out." 

"What- wait, he hung up?! Scum... Well, maybe I can convince Mrs King to make him come. So guess that's all of them right?" 

... 

"Hey Lynn?" 

"Oh, JB. Is there a problem?" 

"Nope, everything's gone perfectly. I knew they wouldn't be able to say no to me." 

"Wow, that was... Fast. You didn't force any of them, right?" 

"You have no real room to talk, Lynn. And no, just asked them very nicely and they all said yes. I knew they loved me." 

"Ah, well then I suppose I'll supervise you all then. " 

"Thanks, Lynn. Talk to you later." 

____ 

"She's planning something," Nate mumbled. It was one of the few times Everett and him were both in their room and weren't going to be sleeping within the hour. Not that he was complaining. No matter how It was just suspicious JB had called both of them for the same reason

"Duh," Everett replied, his gaze still on his cellphone screen. "Why else would she ask both of us to hang out for Christmas?"

The two had both listened to the one sided end of their conversations with the only girl in the group and came to the same conclusion. 

" ... It's gonna be a f***ing meeting, isn't it," Everett groaned. 

"No doubt," Nate nodded. "I am honestly not surprised." 

Everett groaned once more, turning over in his bed to lie on his back. He hated the meetings, he hated the people in those meetings and he hated the things they did in the meetings. He was pretty sure all of them (probably expect Shiloh, but who knew with that freckled sneak) felt the same in that regard. Why the hell would she think they'd be happy to spend Christmas at a place they hate?! 

"Whatever, I'll just bail," he shrugged. 

"No, you won't," Nate said. Everett threw his hands up. 

"Seriously? Why do you even wanna go?" 

"I don't. We both said we'd go and we will," Nate said, crossing his arms. 

"Argh, why the hell are we best friends again," Everett grumbled, covering his face with a pillow. He heard Nate snicker. 

"Because you'd be totally lost without me," Nate said and Everett suddenly felt a weight on his pillow. He spluttered to get the pillow off as Nate laughed, which sounded a lot like a cackle to Everett. 

"Golden boy my freaking a**," he grumbled, glaring at said golden boy as he walked back to his side of the room. 

______

"Hey, Bae, was that JB?" Shiloh asked the moment Bae hung up his cellphone. 

"Yes, it was," Bae said, placing his phone onto his side table. "Seems she invited me for her little Christmas plans as well." 

Shiloh frowned, looking at the ground, "Darn, guess that means it's not a date," he looked back up, a smile forming on his lips, "But it sound like she wants us to have a special get together for Christmas!" 

"Yes, it sure sounds like it," Bae agreed, leaning against his pillows before grimacing slightly and getting back up to rearrange them slightly. 

"Man, then I can't wait! Whatever JB has planned is going to be awesome, no doubt," he cheered. Bae chuckled. 

"And I'm completely sure whatever she has planned won't end up going wrong in one way or another," Bae said with a smirk, having finally gotten the pillows into an acceptable arrangement and lent against them once more. 

"Hey, now you're just jinxing it," Shiloh chuckled, taking off his hat and running a hand through his hair. 

"So sorry, ducky," Bae shrugged, his smirk not wavering. Shiloh signed but let out a small snicker. 

______

"Are you going?" Jeremy asked, Pran and him having gone to his room because heaven knew he loved Pran like a brother but could not stand his room. 

"... I don't care," Pran responded. 

"That wasn't a no," Jeremy said. Pran gave him a half hearted shrug, sitting by the end of Jeremy's bed and taking out his sketch book. "Well, it's not like she's going to be leaving much room to say no later. You not rejecting her is as good as saying yes." 

"She can't handle rejection to save her life," Pran mumbled, opening a blank page and started drawing away, the sound of led against paper surprisingly loud into the dorm room. 

"Sigh, unfortunately means the rest of us end up saying yes more than we have to," Jeremy muttered, lying down onto his bed and closing his eyes. "Well, whatever..." And with that, the conversation between the two was over. 

_____ 

"I f***ing knew it." 

Of course, Everett and Nate were two of the first ones to arrive at the meeting room, besides JB and Lynn. The room had quite a few decorations up, amongst them were sparkly streamers and two mini Christmas trees. Some dishes were laid out on a table as well. JB eyed the green scarf covered in mistle toe patterns around Everett's neck. 

"Really got into the festive mood there, huh, Everett?" JB asked. 

"Got a problem with it?" He asked, his hand coming up to grip the fabric defensively. 

"Nope," she winked, "Just don't complain if I plant a big one on ya." 

"Heh, looking forward to it," he responded with a smirk. Nate rolled his eyes. 

"Anyway, this is... slightly impressive, JB," Nate commented, "You bought all of this, didn't you?" 

"If you mean the food, then nope," JB grinned proudly, "I made it. I said I was a pretty good cook, didn't I?" 

"Not bad," Nate mumbled with an impressed smile.

The meeting room opened, everyone looking at the two new arrivals. "Oh! JB! Hi!" Shiloh grinned.

"Hello, muffins," Bae greeted. 

"Hey," JB greeted. 

"Wow, way to show respect to Christmas by inviting the Anit-Christ," Everett said, a cheeky smile on his face. 

"Clever," Bae commented. 

"Hey, it wouldn't be complete without all you jerks here," JB said, "Speaking of, where are the two grumpy guys? They know I won't hesitate to drag them in here myself." 

"We're here," Jeremy's voice caught the group's attention, looking over to him and an impassive Pran behind him. 

"Oh, so you decided to come, Pran?" JB asked, raising an eyebrow. Pran gave her look that screamed, 'Yeah, against my better judgement,' but it returned back his normal, apathetic expression soon after. 

"Why are we here," Jeremy asked, eyeing everyone else in the room. 

"To celebrate Christmas together, duh!" JB replied enthusiastically. 

"Sigh," Jeremy drawled, crossing his arms. 

"Why the hell did we bother coming," Everett grumbled, "The last thing I want is to spend my Christmas with you losers." 

"Because, food?" JB said, pointing at the mini feast on display. "You wouldn't want to hurt my feelings by not eating now would you?" 

"I'd love to eat whatever you made," Shiloh said enthusiastically. 

"I wouldn't mind, I suppose," Bae agreed. 

"Fine, I guess I'll eat something," Nate said. 

JB grinned, "Alright!" As she gave everyone a plate, forcing Pran to take his, she said to Lynn who had just been watching at the sidelines, "See? So far so good." 

_____  
"What! How come Shiloh's the only one who brought me a present?!" JB said, holding the medium sized, wrapped up box in her hands. Shiloh beamed in pride while the other boys didn't seem particularly guilty about it. 

"Hey, we showed up," Everett said, "I think that's good enough." 

"I cooked for you all. Scum," JB grumbled. She huffed and looked down at the box. The wrapping was white and covered in red hearts and bows. She ripped the wrapping open. 

"Do you like it?" Shiloh asked. JB brought out a maroon coloured fedora. She grinned and put it on. 

"Yep! Thanks," she said, giving him a thumbs up. "All of you owe me one." 

"No, we don't," Nate said. "If you wanted something, you could have asked." 

"Yeah, cause I'm sure you all would get me something if I asked," JB said, sarcasm dripping off her words, and crossed her arms. "Well whatever, Everett's right-" 

"That's a first," Jeremy muttered. 

"What was that, clown bi-" 

"-the fact that all of you even bothered coming means a lot," she smiled, "I love you, jerks!" 

The six boys all stared for a second. "Wh-whatever," Jeremy muttered, his gaze moving to the ground. 

"I don't care," Pran said, looking to the side. 

"Augh," was the only sound Everett made. 

"Awe, thanks," Shiloh's cheeks reddened. 

"Thank you, twinkle," Bae said, his smile softening slightly. 

Nate let out a sigh, his cheeks seeming to darken. 

Lynn simply watched the group, letting out a short chuckle. 

"Now for a New Year party!" 

"No!"


End file.
